


Past, Present and Future

by Ethiwen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethiwen/pseuds/Ethiwen
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has been having recurring dreams - one that constantly involves a ginger-haired man. Little does she know, a young man named Loke was having the same problem - only his dream constantly involved a blonde woman. As fate would have it, these dreams have these two meet for the first time in their lives or is it really their first time meeting? What could these dreams mean and why do they share the same ones?Inspired by the song “Unmistakable” by Backstreet Boys.(originally part of One-Shot Prompts: Fairy Tail Style)
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Loke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Dream (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read the synopsis correctly. This was part of my *now deleted* collection of Fairy Tail one-shots called "One Shot Prompts: Fairy Tail Style", but since this "one shot" ended up becoming more than a one-shot, I decided to make it into a story of its own. I decided not to do a prompt based fic anymore since I found myself constantly deviating from a set story-line and I also do not have the time to answer prompts (which makes me feel like I'm leaving readers hanging) - I update my fics like...every 3 months on average! Lol. Anyways, without further ado, I present to you "Past, Present & Future".

Lucy Heartfilia had been having a recurring dream: a dream where someone with short ginger hair or wild medium-length ginger hair would always appear before her. No matter which length of hair he had, he was still the same person she kept seeing in her dreams. The last dream she had had him come and rescue her from being obliterated by some flying objects. Each time she had one of those dreams, she would write them down. She couldn’t help but feel that her dreams were telling her something. And she thought they could be good ideas to use for her stories as well. She woke up in a panic as she looked around. Calming her rapidly beating heart, she realized it was just a dream. She sat in her bed, pondering on this night’s recent dream.

**_Flashback to her dream_ **

_She had learned something very important. After summoning a cross-shaped spirit, she learned that her fellow guild mate was actually a celestial spirit and was banished from the celestial spirit world for committing a taboo. When she learned that Loke had quit the guild, she immediately went to go find him, knowing full well where he was...Heart racing, she ran as fast as she could..._

**_End flashback_ **

_“What’s going on?”_ she asked herself _, “this time, I got your name...but who are you?”_

She went to her desk, sat down and opened her notebook. She began writing down her most recent dream, including the name of the mystery man she kept seeing; she knew she would forget this important fact. After she finished, she went back and read all her documented accounts. After reading all her past dream accounts, Lucy learned her dreams had one thing in common: magic. In her dreams, she must have been a mage that was able to summon celestial spirits. She was part of a guild called Fairy Tail and this Loke fellow, was a celestial spirit. His human form had short ginger hair and when he was in his spirit form, he had wild medium-length ginger hair. He always saved her from danger, teased her and even flirted with her. He was always by her side when she needed it. Her heart fluttered at the thought of this man in her dreams and she felt her cheeks warm up. Lucy shook her head.

 _“What am I thinking?”_ she thought to herself, _“how can I feel this way about someone I’ve never seen or met before? He’s just a figment of my dreams. Not a real person.”_

She glanced at her alarm clock by her bedside. It was almost 6:00 AM. She had 3.5 hours before she had to be at work. Seeing that she couldn’t sleep any more, Lucy figured she may as well go for a nice morning walk to clear her head, maybe grab some breakfast at her favorite café as well. Settled on her decision, she went to get herself ready for the day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Loke jolted awake. His heart was pounding, and his body was drenched with sweat. He had another dream with a young woman with long blonde hair, this time almost losing her. He brushed back his damp hair and shook his head.

 _“What’s going on?”_ he asked himself, _“I don’t know this woman, nor does she even exist...but then why do I...”_

He placed his hand on his rapidly beating heart. He could tell this wasn’t any regular heartbeat, nor was it a heart beating in fear from a nightmare. It was the heart beating for someone important to him; it was the heart beating in fear of losing this important person. He rested his head against the headboard of his bed and closed his eyes, thinking back to the last piece of his dream before he woke up.

**_Flashback to his dream_ **

_“Stop it Lucy, or else you’ll get absorbed into me! Fading into nothingness! I don’t want to be held responsible for your death too!” he shouted, as he watched in fear as his guild mate used all her magic energy to open his gate. He watched as her body started to flicker in and out of existence, just like his body was._

_“I won’t let you die, Loke! It wasn’t your fault! Her death was an accident!” Lucy shouted._

**_End flashback_ **

Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling. He realized he had learned the name of the mysterious blonde woman that had been haunting his dreams recently. Loke got up and went to his desk; he sat down, opened his notebook and began writing down last night’s recent dream. He wasn’t the type to write down his dreams, but something inside compelled him to do so. He now knew the name of the blonde woman, though he wasn’t sure if it was her real name in real life nor was he sure she even existed. After documenting his most recent dream, he went back and read all his entries from when these dreams first started. Once he was done, he learned his dreams shared one common theme: magic. In his dreams, he was a celestial spirit, one that represented the 12 astrological signs: Leo. He had a human form and a spirit form. He was a member of a guild called Fairy Tail and that was where he first met the blonde. He always flirted with her, saved her from danger and always remained by her side. Loke’s heart warmed at the thought of the blonde, making him blush whenever he thought of her. He knew what his heart was telling him, but he refused to believe it; he shook his head.

_“This is crazy...how can I feel this way about someone I’ve never met, let alone even exist?”_

Loke sighed. “I need to go for a walk. That’s what I need.”

He glanced at the clock on his desk. It was 6:30 AM. There was more than enough time before he had to be at work. Nodding to himself, he got up and went to get himself ready for the day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy walked down the street. It was a quiet morning; there were not many people out and about at this hour, making the air smell crisp and fresh. She breathed in deeply and sighed. She couldn’t get the image of that ginger-haired man out of her mind. She knew what her heart was telling her, but she ignored it, thinking it was crazy to be in love with someone from her dreams. As she was mulling over her own thoughts, a young man walked by her, who was also lost in his own thoughts. They walked a few more steps away from each other before something compelled them to stop walking and turn around.

**Lucy’s POV**

_Her heart was racing as soon as she laid eyes on the person in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realized that the man she had been seeing in her dreams was now standing in front of her._

_“No way...it can’t be...he looks exactly like Loke from my dreams...”_

_She wanted to jump into his arms, call out his name, but she was unsure if his name was really Loke. And she felt it’d be weird if she embraced him randomly. Afterall, she’s never seen or met the guy, except in her dreams._

**Loke’s POV**

_His heart beat rapidly the moment he walked by someone. He didn’t know who it was, but whoever it was, made him stop in his tracks and turn around. His eyes widened as soon as he laid eyes on her._

_“It...it can’t be...she’s the one from my dreams! She’s Lucy...at least...she looks like her...”_

_He wanted to call out to her. He wanted to embrace her, but he was unsure if her name was really Lucy. And he knew he has never met her before, so embracing her was out of the question, lest he wanted to get slapped._

**End POVs**

The two stood there, rooted in place, unsure of what to do or say. Loke decided to take the initiative and break the ice.

“Excuse me, but have we met before?” he asked, putting on his most charming and suave voice, “cause it’d be a crime to my heart if we haven’t.”

Lucy looked at the man before her, registering what he had just said. _“This is so something Loke would do.”_

She giggled, making Loke relax a little.

“But seriously, have we met before?” he asked in a serious tone.

Lucy’s eyes widened in surprise. “I wanted to ask you the same thing...”

“Really?” Loke asked as he took a few steps towards her.

“Yeah...” Lucy replied as she looked at the man that was now standing in front of her, “and to answer your question no, I believe we have not met, until today that is.”

“Then may I know the name of the beautiful woman before me?” he asked, extending his hand.

Lucy smiled and shook his hand. “It’s Lucy.”

“Lucy…” Loke repeated to himself, _“this is unbelievable…same woman, same name…”_

“And…may I know yours?” Lucy asked.

Loke snapped out of his reverie. “It’s Loke.”

“Loke…” Lucy repeated, _“how is this possible? This man looks like the Loke in my dreams and he also has the same name as him…”_

She looked at him again and caught him looking at her. They both looked away, blushing. A moment of silence followed, before Lucy had the courage speak again. Her heart was racing at the thought of what she was going to say next.

“So...uh…this may sound crazy, but you look like someone I’ve been seeing in my dreams,” Lucy said, “same name as well…”

Loke’s eyes widened in surprise. “You too?”

Lucy looked at Loke, confused. “Me too?”

“Sorry…” Loke said, blushing, “I meant to say that I could say the same thing about you…you also look like someone I’ve been seeing in my dreams and you share the same name as well.”

“Really…?” Lucy asked, “what are the chances?”

“Got me,” Loke replied and laughed, earning a laugh from the blonde as well.

They two looked at one another and smiled, each intrigued with how a simple dream had brought them together. Loke’s watch beeped and he looked at his wrist.

“It’s 7:30…” he muttered to himself.

Lucy caught what he had said and felt her heart sink, thinking that he had to leave so soon. Even though they had just met, she felt drawn to him and desired to get to know him better.

“Do…do you have to go?” Lucy asked, sadness evident in her voice.

Loke looked at her and shook his head. “No. I’ve still got time before I have to go to work.”

“That’s great!” Lucy said excitedly, but then blushed when she realized what she had said.

Loke chuckled. “Well, if you have some time, would you like to grab a coffee or something?”

Lucy’s stomach rumbled in protest, earning a laugh from the ginger-haired male. She blushed in embarrassment.

“Or would you rather get some breakfast?” he asked, amused.

“Breakfast sounds good,” she replied, “I haven’t eaten anything yet. I don’t have to be at work until 9:30, so I got some time.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Loke said and smiled, “shall we?”

“We shall,” Lucy said, “I know a great café nearby.”

“Well, lead the way, beautiful,” Loke said and bowed, earning a giggle from the blonde.

The pair walked off towards the café, chatting animatedly with one another. 


	2. Dream (Part 2)

Lucy returned home after a long day at work. She put her bag down on the kitchen table and went to pour herself a glass of iced tea. After finishing her drink, she went upstairs to the bathroom to take a nice long bath. Settling herself into the tub, she heaved a sigh of content. As she was soaking, her mind flashed back to the events that had happened this morning.

She had met a young man that resembled the man from her dreams. He even shared the same name as him: Loke. And as it so happened, Loke also had been having dreams about a young blonde woman by the name of Lucy; the young blonde he had been seeing in his dreams resembled herself and had the same name as her. Despite this strange occurrence, the two of them had a nice time that morning, chatting and having breakfast together before they had to part ways for work. Lucy smiled as she thought about Loke. Even though she had just met him, she felt like she’s known him for longer than that. Her mind drifted back to the conversation the two had at the café.

**_Flashback_ **

_Lucy and Loke had just finished their breakfast and were casually sipping their coffee, while making small talk. Loke suddenly went silent and looked down, causing Lucy to send a questioning glance to the ginger-haired male._

_“Hey…you okay?” she asked._

_Loke looked back at Lucy. She could tell he wanted to tell her something, but he was scared to for some reason. She reached out and placed her hand on top of his free one, giving it a reassuring pat._

_“It’s okay if you have something you want to say, Loke,” Lucy said encouragingly, “you don’t have to be scared.”_

_Loke hesitated. He looked at his blonde companion, debating if he should say what was on his mind._

_Lucy smiled in understanding. “It’s okay. I won’t force you.”_

_She withdrew her hand and placed it back on her coffee mug. She took another sip of her coffee, silently waiting (and hoping) Loke would say what was on his mind._

_Loke took a deep breath and exhaled, calming his nerves. “But…but what if what I say next will sound weird…maybe creepy even…?”_

_Lucy stifled a laugh and gave Loke a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Loke. Given the circumstances with how we met, I don’t think what you want to say is going to top that.”_

_Loke still felt unsure if what he wanted to say was going to weird Lucy out or not, but he took a chance any way. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves._

_“I know this may sound strange, but...I feel like...I feel like we’ve known each other from somewhere...like we’ve known each other before...”_

_Lucy widened her eyes. She felt the exact same way! She didn’t know how, but something inside her was telling her that she knew the guy and that they were involved together somehow. Her eyes softened and she took Loke’s hand, using it as a form of support for her._

_“I feel the same way...” she said as she looked at him, squeezing his hand gently, “I’m glad I’m not the only one that was feeling that way.”_

_“What a relief...” Loke said and sighed._

_Lucy giggled. “But seriously, Loke...what could...what could all this mean for us?”_

_"I...I really don’t know, Lucy...” he replied, and his eyes widened as a sudden realization hit, “our dreams!”_

_“Our dreams?” Lucy asked._

_“I think our dreams have a hidden meaning,” Loke explained, “we both said we resemble people we’ve seen in our dreams, right?”_

_Lucy nodded in understanding. “So you're saying that our dreams are probably trying to show us something?”_

_“Precisely,” Loke said, “have you been logging your dreams?”_

_“Yeah...yeah I have. I thought they would be good ideas for some future stories to write,” she answered._

_“I’ve been recording my dreams as well, but not for story writing purposes,” Loke said and laughed._

_Lucy caught onto what Loke wanted. “Do you want to meet up again next time and exchange dreams?”_

_“As long as you don’t mind sharing your dream log with me, then yes, I’d like that.”_

_“Are you free tomorrow?” Lucy asked._

_Loke mentally went through his schedule in his head. “After 3 PM I am.”_

_“Okay. We can meet at my place if that’s okay with you,” she stated._

_Loke nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”_

_“What’s your number?” Lucy asked as she grabbed her phone from her handbag._

_“It’s 809-765-4321,” Loke answered._

_Lucy entered his number into her contacts, then sent him a text with her home address. His phone went off shortly after, in which he read her text and saved her number into his contacts list._

_He glanced at the time on his phone. “I think I better go. I got 45 minutes before I have to start work.”_

_Lucy checked the time on her phone as well. “I agree. I should be leaving too.”_

_She grabbed her wallet and was about to pay for her portion of breakfast when Loke stopped her._

_“Here, let me,” he said as he placed some bills on the table, “I got this.”_

_“Alright,” Lucy said, not willing to argue over who should pay the bill as she had to get to work soon, “I’ll treat you next time.”_

_“Deal,” he said and smiled._

_Once they exited the café, the two of them exchanged farewells and parted ways, and headed to their respective work destinations._

**_End flashback_ **

She sank further into the tub, where she was able to rest her head against the tub wall, and sighed. Not knowing what this all meant really bothered her; it really bothered her that she was already in love with someone she just met, let alone someone from her dreams. She wondered how Loke felt about this; was he feeling the same as her? She shook her head, banishing those thoughts. She didn’t want to get her hopes up and end up getting hurt.

After soaking in the tub for another thirty minutes, she decided to rinse off and relax in her room for a bit before bed. Once she finished her nighttime skin care routine, she went to her desk and decided to work on her book for a bit. As she was writing her next chapter, her phone went off beside her. She grabbed it and checked to see what it was; it was a text from her best friend Levy.

 **Levy:** Hey Luce! Natsu wanted to gather the gang for lunch tomorrow. Are you free?

Lucy hadn’t seen her friends from high school in a while; the last time she saw them was over three months ago. After their last meeting, she got swamped with work and had to pull many overtime shifts just to meet the deadlines. She worked for a very popular magazine company and there was always work, never much down time, especially when there were big events to cover such as fashion shows or celebrity meet and greets. Lucy really wanted to see her friends, but she had something more important to attend to the next day; she knew Natsu’s definition of lunch was after 2:30 PM and she couldn’t meet up with them at that time. It pained her to decline the invitation, but she needed to settle this dream matter with Loke first. She quickly typed her response.

 **Lucy:** Sorry Levy, but I’ve got plans tomorrow. Maybe next time?

 **Levy:** It’s okay. I’ll let the gang know. We should meet up and go shopping or something. It’s been a while.

 **Lucy:** I’d like that. I’ll let you know when I’m free next.

 **Levy:** *thumbs up emoticon*

After she received her friend’s last text, she put her phone back down and went back to working on her story. Her phone beeped again, which made Lucy stop writing mid-sentence; she picked up her phone and was surprised to see a text from Loke.

 **Loke:** Hey beautiful *smile emoticon* Whatcha doing?

Lucy couldn’t help but smile after seeing his text; she proceeded to write her reply.

 **Lucy:** Nothing much. Just working on a story.

 **Loke:** Oh? What’s it about?

 **Lucy:** It’s about a girl that got pulled into another dimension where fairies and dragons exist...kinda medieval themed, I guess.

 **Loke:** Sounds interesting. I’d love to read it if you give me the chance.

 **Lucy:** Maybe, but only if you work for it *wink emoticon*

 **Loke:** Work for it? What do you want me to do?

 **Lucy:** I’ll think of something hehe

 **Loke:** You play a cruel game, Lucy.

 **Lucy:** *emoticon with a tongue sticking out*

 **Lucy:** What are you up to?

 **Loke:** Nothing much, was playing a video game, but I kept getting beat up by the boss, so I gave up.

 **Lucy:** You give up too easily it seems lol

 **Loke:** You try playing this game then. Hmph.

Lucy giggled at his response. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and noticed that it was almost 12 AM.

“It’s already getting late...” she mumbled to herself upon realization of how late it was getting.

 **Lucy:** It’s getting late; I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow?

 **Loke:** Yeah, I’ll be there after 3:30 PM. Have a good night Lucy.

 **Lucy:** You as well. Good night Loke *smile emoticon*

 **Loke:** Good night Lucy *smile emoticon*

Lucy put her phone down, leaning back on her chair. She was excited about seeing Loke tomorrow, not to see his dream log, but to just see him. The dreams they’ve been having were important, but she couldn’t stop the excitement of spending more time with him from building. She sighed.

“I’m falling deeper aren’t I?” she asked herself.

After a few moments of being lost in her thoughts, she got up and went to brush her teeth. When she was done and settled in for the night, she climbed into bed. Even though she was excited for the next day, Lucy managed to fall asleep without much difficulty...

**_Lucy’s dream POV_ **

_Loke was summoned suddenly; she did not summon him. It seems he had a habit of doing that, especially at the time she needed it the most._

_She and her friends from Fairy Tail were in the middle of a tough battle against one of the strongest dark guilds in all of Fioré. All the wizard guilds in the country were at war against the dark guilds; it seems the dark guilds decided to band together to overthrow the kingdom and make it their own. Many lives have been lost so far in this war; she had lost many friends and allies. She lost Gray and Juvia, Levy...even Natsu, her best friend and a very strong dragon slayer. This war cost too many lives and she didn’t know whether their side will win. She had no idea there were so many strong dark guilds in Fioré. Her magic energy was almost at its limit; she had 5 golden gate keys opened, doing her absolute best to fight for her home. She was nearly struck with a dark blast of magic energy when her friend and spirit appeared._

_“Loke!” she shouted as he quickly picked her up, dodging the incoming attack just in time._

_He put her down and smiled. “Your knight in shining armor has arrived!”_

_“You always have a habit in coming when I need it,” she said, smiling._

_“Close one of the gates, Lucy. You can’t hold out much longer with 5 gates open,” he gently told her._

_She shook her head. “I’ll be fine, Loke. We need as much help as we can get. I’ve already lost too many dear friends during this war...this needs to end.”_

_“I know...” Loke said sadly, “they were my friends too...”_

_Both Loke and Lucy were lost in a moment of sadness, completely unaware of the battle taking place around them. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a dark wizard saw this as an opportunity to attack and take out another mage not affiliated with the dark guilds. He fired a beam of dark energy at the spirit and mage duo. Luckily, Loke sensed a shift in magic energy first and deflected the beam with his Regulus Impact. He pulled Lucy behind him as he glared at the dark wizard before them._

_“Run Lucy. Go help the others. I can take this one,” he whispered behind him._

_Lucy nodded; she waited for an opening to make her escape._

_“Lion Brilliance!” Loke shouted as the area around them was engulfed in a brilliant white light._

_As soon as her vision adjusted to the brightness, Lucy ran off in the direction of where the others were. Suddenly, she stopped moving, paralyzed on the spot._

_“W-what’s going on...?”_

_She looked down and saw a black figure below; it seems someone can manipulate shadows. The black figure grabbed her ankles and threw her aside, causing her to smash into the building wall behind her. She let out a grunt of pain as she tried to pull herself up from the ground. She collapsed, exhaustion taking over, but she still struggled to pick herself back up._

_“Lucy!” Loke shouted in panic._

_She looked at her spirit friend; he had already taken quite a bit of damage already and he wasn’t even fighting for very long. She wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay in this world. She struggled to get up off the ground; she needed to defend herself from the shadow manipulator. However, her strength was failing her. She cursed herself; she shouldn’t have attempted to keep 5 golden gates open at once. She saw a black shadow a few feet in front of her. The dark mage slowly appeared, pulling himself up from the ground._

_“This is the end, blondie,” he said sadistically as he pointed a finger at her, “darkness lariat.”_

_A dark rope-like beam emerged and penetrated Lucy right in the chest._

_“LUCY!!!”_

**_End POV_ **

Lucy sat up suddenly, gasping for air. Her body was trembling and was covered in sweat. She looked at her hands as they trembled in fear.

“I...I died...?” she asked herself in disbelief.

Suddenly, her phone rang, startling the young blonde and bringing her back to reality. She looked at the clock beside her; it was just after 3 AM. She wondered who could be calling her at such an hour. Picking up her phone, she glanced at the call display.

_“Loke?”_

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “H-hello?”

There was a deep sigh of relief heard on the other line. Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion; it seemed like Loke was worried about something.

“L-Loke?” she asked again, “is something the matter?”

“Lucy...” Loke said, relieved to hear her voice, “I’m so glad you’re okay...”

Lucy laughed. “Of course I’m okay, silly. Had a bad dream, but other than that, I’m okay.”

He paused for a bit, debating if he should ask his question or not. “May I… ask what happened in your dream?”

Lucy shuddered at the question. She didn’t want to think about the dream she had just woken up from.

“Lucy?” Loke called, a hint of worry evident in his voice.

“S-sorry,” Lucy replied, recovering from her momentary silence, “what did you ask again?”

Loke knew something was wrong with Lucy. “Did you...did you have a dream where there was a war and then something happened to you?”

Lucy gasped. “H-how did you know?”

“Because I had the same dream. Granted it was from dream Loke’s point of view, but I felt everything he felt...as soon as I woke up, I had to call you right away to make sure nothing had happened to you and that you were alright,” Loke said.

Lucy’s heart warmed at the thought, causing her to smile. “It was just a dream, Loke. I’m okay.”

“I don’t think that was a simple dream...” Loke said, “we both had the same one. The chances of that happening are slim.”

“I...I guess...but what could this mean?” Lucy asked, catching on to what Loke was trying to explain.

“I don’t know...I wish I knew...” Loke said and sighed, “but I was so scared for you. I had to call and hear your voice...”

Lucy blushed, leaving her unsure with what to say next. Loke noticed Lucy went quiet and panicked, realizing what he had said may have come off as weird, especially when they just met.

“Forget what I just said," he said quickly, failing to maintain his calmness.

Lucy giggled, earning a smile (that could not be seen) from Loke on the other line.

“Umm…I think we better get some sleep,” Lucy said after a moment of silence, even though she wanted to keep talking to him, “you have to work later today don’t you?”

“Yeah…you’re right,” Loke answered sadly, “I’ll see you in the afternoon then?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I hope the rest of your night is good, Lucy.”

“You too, Loke. See you later.”

“…bye.”

After they exchanged farewells, Lucy hung up and put her phone back on the nightstand. She rested her head against the head board and sighed. All these strange dreams, especially the most recent one, had her mind wondering what all this meant. She and Loke shared the same dream just now: she didn’t think it was just a mere coincidence. Lucy wanted to learn more about this strange phenomenon and was very tempted to look this up on Fairy Search, but she had errands to run before meeting up with Loke later in the day. She laid back down and forced herself to sleep. And eventually, with much difficulty, she managed to drift off to sleep.


	3. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newest chapter to this fic =) Enjoy!

Lucy woke up early later in the morning, 6 AM in fact. The dream she had during the night kept haunting her, thereby waking her up every so often. Her sleep was very restless, filled with anxiety, dread and fear. It felt so real to her that just the thought of it sent shivers down her spine; there wasn’t a need to write down this dream. As much as she wanted to forget about it, she knew she couldn’t, and it will forever be in the back of her mind. She didn’t want to sleep anymore and decided to go out for a walk to clear her mind. She got out of bed to get ready. When she was done, she stepped out the door to her home and locked it. After she placed her keys inside her bag, she looked up and found Loke standing a few feet away from her; it looked like he had been waiting for her. Her eyes widened in surprise as tears began streaming down her cheeks. She didn’t know why she was crying, but before she knew it, she ran towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around the young man. Her shoulders shook as she cried.

Loke blinked a few times, trying to register what had just happened. There, in his arms, was someone he had just met the other day. His heart was beating rapidly; his arms moved on its own accord and wrapped themselves around her trembling form.

 _“This feels oddly familiar...”_ he thought, _“it’s like...this has happened before...”_

Loke couldn’t shake off this feeling of familiarity, but no matter how hard he tried to remember, he couldn’t think of where or when this had happened. Lucy’s sniffles brought him back to reality.

“It’s okay, Lucy,” he said as he rubbed her back soothingly, “there’s no need to cry...I’m right here...”

Loke’s actions calmed the blonde and her sniffles gradually subsided. She felt warm, and safe. His hold on her felt familiar; she felt like she knew these arms. The two of them silently stayed that way, until Lucy realized what she had done. She quickly pulled away, putting a little distance between them. She looked down, as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks. Loke’s heart sank when she pulled away, but then he blushed when he realized what he had did.

“S-Sorry,” Lucy said shyly.

“I-It’s okay,” Loke replied awkwardly.

They looked back up and caught each other's glances. They quickly looked away; their cheeks still tinted with a pink hue. The air around them felt a little awkward.

“So uhm...” Loke said, choosing to break the silence first, “are you...are you okay now?”

Lucy nodded sheepishly. “Yeah...sorry about that...I didn’t know what came over me. I guess that dream I had last night really bothered me and I just...needed to let it out...”

Loke shuddered at the mention of that dream; it bothered him, which was why he was at Lucy’s place in the very early morning. Loke felt uneasy all night after having that dream and knowing that Lucy had the exact same dream had him worried; he needed to see her. When he arrived in front of her place that morning, he realized he didn’t know how to explain himself for being there so early in the morning. As he was trying to come up with an excuse for coming over so early without seeming weird, Lucy happened to come out and her actions that followed next had taken him by surprise.

“Anyways...” Lucy continued, “what brings you over so early in the morning?”

Loke stumbled backwards a little bit. He shouldn’t have been surprised. “I...I uhm...”

He scratched his head as he chuckled nervously. He tried hard to think of a decent excuse, but his mind kept drawing a blank. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, Lucy. I was...I was worried about you...After we talked last night, I couldn’t sleep after...That dream...it really bothered me. I had to see you as soon as I could...”

Lucy’s heart warmed at the gesture. She smiled. “Thank you, Loke.”

He smiled, relieved that Lucy didn’t find his actions weird. Lucy felt a million times better; she wasn’t sure if it was because Loke came to see her or if all the crying she did earlier was all she needed to feel better. Her stomach rumbled, which made Lucy realize she was hungry. Loke chuckled.

“Want to get something to eat?” he asked, amused.

“Only if you’re willing to join me,” Lucy replied, “I’m sure you haven’t eaten either.”

Loke’s stomach rumbled in agreement, earning a giggle from the blonde.

“Nope, I have not,” Loke chuckled, “same place?”

Lucy nodded and looked at him seriously. “This time, I’ll treat you. And I won’t take no for an answer.”

Loke was about to open his mouth to protest, but after seeing the look in Lucy’s eyes, he could tell she was determined to pay for their breakfast this time.

“Alright,” he said defeated, but smiled after, “shall we get going then?”

Lucy nodded. They casually made their way to the café, chatting about random things along the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy returned home after having breakfast with Loke. The two still agreed to meet after 3:30 PM at her place. She sat on her bed as she pondered on what she could do until that time. She didn’t have many chores to do and she didn’t feel like working on her stories. She also knew sitting at home doing nothing was going to drive her crazy. Lucy sighed.

 _“What am I going to do for most of the day now?”_ she thought to herself. She flopped down onto her bed.

She glanced at her phone and an idea struck her: she decided to see if Levy was free to hang out and do some shopping; it had been a while since Lucy last splurged on herself. She grabbed her phone and pulled up Levy’s number.

 **Lucy** : Hey Levy! *smile emoticon* Are you free today?

She waited a bit as she waited for a response.

 **Levi** : Hey Lucy! Yeah, I’m free today! Wanna go shopping and maybe grab some lunch after?

 **Lucy** : Sounds like a plan! I’ll meet you at the mall in an hour or so?

 **Levi** : Sounds good! See you then *smile emoticon*

Lucy put her phone down and stared up at the ceiling, an arm resting on her forehead. The dream she had still bothered her. And the familiarity she felt whenever she was around Loke also had her mind wandering. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of these thoughts. There wasn’t much she could do until she saw Loke’s dream log. She grabbed her phone and glanced at the time. Her house wasn’t far from the mall; there was still 45 minutes until she had to meet Levy.

“I may as well make my way there and window shop while I wait for Levy to get there…it sure beats laying around here,” she said to herself.

She got up from her bed and grabbed her purse, putting her phone and anything else she needed into it. She then went downstairs to put on her shoes and stepped outside, locking the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just after 2:30 PM when Lucy returned home. She had a nice time with Levy; it had been a while since she had seen her friend and it had been a while since Lucy had bought anything for herself. She had learned that her friend had moved in with her longtime boyfriend, Gajeel. In all honestly, she was surprised she and Gajeel had lasted that long. When Lucy had first met Gajeel, he was a no good street punk, always stirring up trouble whenever he had the chance; Lucy never had any respect for him. Levy seemed to be the only one that was able to tame that guy and since they got together, Lucy learned that Gajeel was actually a decent guy. Levy had also showed her a picture of a kitten they recently got; his name was Pantherlily. Lucy thought it was cute that a guy like Gajeel had a soft spot for cats. As she was removing the tags from her newly bought purchases and placing them in the hamper to wash, her doorbell rang.

 _“I wonder who that could be…”_ she thought to herself.

Curious, she went downstairs to answer the door. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was.

“Loke?” she asked surprised, “I thought you weren’t free for another 45 minutes.”

“I finished work early, so I went home to grab what I needed and I came here right after,” he replied, then he looked down sheepishly, “did…did I interrupt you?”

Lucy smiled. “No, not at all. Come on in.”

She gestured him inside and closed the door behind them. She guided him to the living room.

“Thirsty?” she asked as he sat on the couch.

“Just water is good, thanks,” Loke answered.

Lucy nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. She later came out with two glasses of water. She placed one glass in front of Loke and another down on the table.

“I’ll be right back,” Lucy said as she went up the stairs to her bedroom.

She returned shortly with a notebook in hand and sat down next to Loke. She handed him her notebook. He opened it and he perused all of Lucy’s entries thus far. His eyes widened in surprise a few times as he read each entry. When he was done, he gave Lucy her notebook back.

“This is so bizarre…” Loke said, “many of your entries are similar to mine…”

He reached into his backpack on the ground and pulled out a notebook, passing it to Lucy. Lucy opened it and began reading his entries. Her eyes widened as well.

“No way…” Lucy muttered as she read another entry.

She gave Loke his notebook back when she was done; she grabbed her glass of water and took a few sips.

“What could this mean…?” she asked as she placed the glass back on the table.

Loke shrugged. “I’ve no idea…these dreams all started when I moved to Magnolia 3 years ago…”

Lucy’s eyes widened. “3 years ago? That’s when my dreams started too!”

Loke looked at Lucy. “Really? Did you move here 3 years ago as well?”

“Well, no…” Lucy replied, “I moved here 5 years ago.”

Loke placed his hand under his chin in thought. “So these dreams started for the both of us when I moved here then…” 

“It looks that way…” Lucy said, unsure of what to make of it.

Loke grabbed his phone from his pocket and searched his screen until he found what he had wanted. He showed Lucy his screen. Lucy looked at it, her eyes widening upon realization at what she was looking at.

“T-That’s Aquarius!” Lucy exclaimed, “the famous psychic everyone talks about in Magnolia!”

Loke nodded. “If anyone can answer our questions, it’s her.”

“But…I heard it’s really hard to get a session with her…” Lucy said, “I heard everything she says is on point, which is why she’s so popular.”

Loke winked. “Well, Aquarius happens to be a good friend of mine. I’m sure she won’t mind doing a friend a favor.”

Lucy’s eyes sparkled in excitement. “You actually _know_ Aquarius? That’s amazing!”

“I take that as a yes that you want to see her?” Loke asked and chuckled.

Lucy nodded eagerly. “Not only will we get answers, but I get to actually meet _the_ Aquarius!”

Loke chuckled again as he brought up Aquarius’ number on his screen. He shot her a quick text message.

Lucy looked at him. “Why don’t you just call her? It’s faster.”

“She might be with a client. She prefers to be texted during business hours,” Loke replied and Lucy nodded in understanding.

5 minutes later, Loke’s phone beeped. He smiled.

“Well, it’s our lucky day today,” Loke said, “Aquarius has some free time to see us.”

Lucy grinned widely. “That’s great!”

Loke put his notebook back in his bag and got up, slinging his backpack on his right shoulder. “Well, shall we get going? Aquarius doesn’t really like to be kept waiting, be it friend or customer.”

“Yeah, just let me grab my things from upstairs,” Lucy replied.

She grabbed her notebook and went upstairs to her room. She grabbed what she needed, including her notebook, and placed it in her bag. She then went downstairs and found Loke already waiting by the door. They slipped on their shoes and stepped out, with Lucy locking up behind them. Her eyes widened in awe when she saw the car parked in front of her home. It was a beautiful, sleek red sports car. It shone brilliantly under the afternoon sun.

“Is that…is that your car?” Lucy asked pointing to the vehicle in question.

“Yep, it sure is,” Loke replied as they made their way to his car.

The doors opened upwards, which left Lucy speechless. She knew cars like that were expensive and it made her wonder what kind of job Loke had to be able to purchase something like that. Loke chuckled.

“Believe it or not, I won this baby from a scratch and win,” he said.

“No way…for real? You must have been really lucky that day,” Lucy replied.

“I suppose so,” Loke said and laughed.

Both he and Lucy entered his vehicle on their respective sides and the doors slowly closed. Loke started the engine with a press of a button and drove off to their destination. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at Eye of the Sea, Aquarius’ place of work. The bell chimed as the pair walked in. Lucy’s eyes widened in awe when she laid eyes on the female behind the counter.

 _“I don’t believe it! It’s Aquarius!”_ Lucy thought excitedly.

Aquarius looked up from her book and smiled. “Loke! Long time no see!”

“Hey Aquarius!” Loke said as he welcomed a friendly hug from his friend.

Aquarius looked beside Loke and noticed his blonde companion. She smirked knowingly.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Aquarius asked slyly.

Both Loke and Lucy looked at one another and blushed lightly, then looked away.

“N-No Aquarius…it’s not like that…” Loke said after he recovered.

“I-I’m just a friend of his,” Lucy answered.

“Uh huh,” Aquarius said, smiling knowingly. She walked over to a table with three chairs surrounding it and gestured for them to take a seat, “anyways, what can I do for you two today?”

Lucy and Loke sat down beside one another, across from Aquarius. Loke looked at Lucy, who nodded, silently telling him to go ahead.

“Well you see, Aquarius,” Loke replied, “Lucy and I here have been having recurring dreams. They are both similar, but in the point of view of someone else.”

“Someone else?” Aquarius asked.

“In our dreams, we see the lives of two people,” Lucy continued, “I see the life of a woman named Lucy and he Loke. Neither of us have lived a life like that. It’s all too unbelievable. I mean, magic? Come on.”

“These dreams also feel very real,” Loke added, “like we feel what these people feel. It feels like we’re constantly in a lucid dream.”

“I see,” Aquarius nodded in understanding, “and when did these dreams start manifesting themselves?”

“When I first moved here, three years ago,” Loke answered.

Aquarius nodded, then looked at Lucy. “And you?”

“Three years ago as well,” Lucy replied.

“I see. It seems you two are connected in some way,” Aquarius theorized, “when Loke first arrived here, it triggered something. Something only you two would know.”

“But, we didn’t know each other. We’ve never met,” Lucy interjected and Loke nodded, “not until yesterday.”

“So you two just met the other day?” Aquarius asked.

“Yes,” Loke and Lucy answered.

“How peculiar...” the blunette said thoughtfully.

Aquarius then closed her eyes and rested her hands on her lap. Her fingers rested on top of each other and her thumb tips were touching above, forming an oval. She breathed in deeply as she summoned her spiritual energy, concentrating on it and surrounding her energy around Loke and Lucy. Loke and Lucy watched Aquarius sit there, deep in thought, at least that was what it looked like to them. What seemed like minutes to them passed by when Aquarius finally opened her eyes. Tears fell from her ocean blue eyes as she looked at the pair in front of her.

“Aquarius, what’s wrong?” Loke asked in concern.

“Are you okay, Miss Aquarius?” Lucy asked with worry.

Aquarius put a hand up, silencing the pair. She wiped her eyes and smiled. “I think you need to see this for yourself. You won’t believe me if I told you.”

“See…what?” Lucy asked, confused. Loke shrugged when she looked at him, also unsure of what Aquarius meant.

The blue-haired psychic got up and gestured the pair to follow. “Follow me.”

Lucy and Loke got up and followed Aquarius to another room. They saw two beds. Aquarius tilted her head to the beds, silently telling them to lie down. Lucy looked at Loke, a little wary of what was going to happen. Loke grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“It’ll be okay,” Loke said and smiled, “I’m right here with you.”

Lucy smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

The pair lay down across from one another. Aquarius stood in between the two beds. She held two golden pendulums, one in each hand, in front of both Lucy and Loke.

“I’m going to put you two to sleep,” Aquarius explained, “now, this is not just your regular sleep. This will send you two to the deepest part of your memory. Memories you do not know you have. I believe you will find the answer you are looking for then.”

Loke and Lucy nodded. Aquarius began to swing the pendulums.

“Now, focus on nothing but this pendulum in front of you,” she gently coaxed.

They followed Aquarius’ instruction and paid attention to nothing but the swinging pendulum in front of them. She focused her spiritual power, surrounding Loke and Lucy with her energy. Lucy’s eyes began to get heavy and before she even realized it, she had fallen asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lucy's POV**

When Lucy awoke, she found herself in a dark void. It was pitch black. There was no one else around. A light in front of her caught her attention and she ran towards it. She stopped suddenly when she saw what was in front of her. She watched as pieces of someone’s life played in front of her eyes. She saw a lot of wizards and spirits, going through good and bad times. She saw lots of battles ending in victories. Her eyes widened when one particular scene played in front of her. She saw someone get pierced in the chest by a dark rope-like beam and a familiar ginger-haired man run towards the person.

“T-That’s the dream I had…” Lucy muttered and then she winced in pain.

She grabbed her chest as she breathed heavily. “I-It hurts…”

Lucy fell to her knees, clutching her chest. She wondered why she suddenly felt a hot, searing pain in her chest. Sweat rolled down her cheeks as she panted. Her eyes widened at a sudden realization.

“T-This is my memory...?”

Lucy used what strength she had to look up and watch these memory snippets she realized were hers. The scene changed and showed a familiar ginger-haired man standing next to her. She looked like she was annoyed. He said something, which earned him a slap on the cheek. The scene moved forward and showed him and her walking; it looked like they were on a date of some sort. They were at some sort of night market laughing and smiling. The scene fast forwarded to them training together. Each scene that played showed Lucy snippets of her and the same man together. She closed her eyes as the pain in her chest was too great. She collapsed on the dark ground. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the dark void she was in earlier. She found herself standing in a meadow under the night sky, the full moon above shining brightly, illuminating her surroundings.

 _“This looks so familiar…”_ Lucy thought as she looked around. She glanced up at the sky and saw the Leo constellation shining brightly above her. It looked as if the stars were trying to tell her something. Her eyes widened. _“I remember now!”_

“Lucy!” a male voice called behind her.

She turned around and saw the ginger-haired man from her memory. She found herself smiling and her heart beating happily for the man in front of her. She then saw an image of the Loke she knew from present day standing next to the man from her memory; they were both calling her.

Lucy smiled. _“I understand now…”_

Her legs moved and she ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him once she closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He released her and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. Lucy’s eyes widened at what she saw – a beautiful gold ring with diamonds in the shape of the Leo symbol. She looked at the man before her as he knelt down on one knee.

“Lucy…” he started, “I know we’re part of different worlds, but I love you. I love you with all my heart. Even if you change appearances with each reincarnation, I will _always_ love you. I will always find you and make you fall in love with me over and over. I don’t care what the future holds as long as you’re in it…as long as we can be together. Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?”

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat as tears formed in her eyes. She wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

 _“This was one of the happiest moments in my life…”_ she thought to herself, _“even though I’m reliving this, it still moves my heart_ …”

She nodded and the man in front of her smiled widely. He stood up and picked up the ring from the box. He slipped it on her fourth ring finger and pulled her into another embrace.

“I love you, Lucy,” he said in her ear.

They pulled apart and Lucy looked up at the man in front of her. “I love you too, Loke.”

She leaned up as Loke bent down and captured her lips with his own. 

**End Lucy’s POV**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Loke’s POV**

Loke watched the pendulum swing back and forth. He tried his best not to check on Lucy. He needed to focus on nothing but the pendulum in front of him. Eventually, his eyes got heavy as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, he found himself in a dark space. No one else was present. No sound, no voices. Just the sound of his breathing was heard. He looked up as a bright light suddenly engulfed him. Multiple images flashed through his mind. He saw images of people that looked familiar to him. But one particular person caught his eye. The scenes that played before him showed multiple memories of this blonde woman and a ginger haired man…from their first meeting to being comrades to being lovers. A memory of the man proposing to the blonde woman played and Loke felt a familiar sensation as he watched the scene unfold before him. His eyes softened as he finally remembered.

“I…I remember this…I proposed to her…” he muttered softly.

The scene then changed to a battlefield. Loke looked around, surprised that he was no longer in that pillar of light. He saw people fighting one another. He saw beams of light, fire, ice, lightning…anything he could imagine being fired all around him. Explosions could be heard in every direction. He glanced down at himself and opened and closed his hands.

_“I’m…actually a person here…”_

He looked around again, a sense of familiarity hitting him. _“This seems very familiar…could this be-!?”_

Loke looked around frantically, trying to find that familiar head of blonde hair. He spotted her and quickly ran to her, scooping her up before she was struck by a blast of dark magic energy.

“Loke!” he heard her call.

He put her down and found himself smiling before saying all too familiar words. “Your knight in shining armor has arrived!”

Loke inwardly panicked. He knew what was going to happen, yet his body wouldn’t let him stop it from happening. Everything he said or did was out of his control; his body moved on its own accord. It was like he was watching everything unfold behind the eyes of the man he was currently occupying. He felt himself call forth his magic. “Lion Brilliance!”

 _“That’s right…I remember this…I was a part of this…”_ he thought as realization dawned on him.

He soon heard her footsteps move off in another direction. He suddenly took a punch to the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Dark magic slowly seeped into him, nullifying his light magic. He struggled to look up as a few dark energy balls flew in his direction. He dodged what he could but took a hit from behind. He screamed in pain as he hit the ground, rolling over a few times before coming to a stop. He heard a loud thud up ahead and his eyes widened.

“Lucy!” he shouted.

Loke watched on in horror as he saw a dark figure emerge from the ground in front of her. He knew what was going to happen next.

_“Stop it…I don’t want to see this!”_

He watched as the dark rope-like beam struck Lucy in the chest. He looked on in horror as he saw the woman from his past fall forward, her back moving up and down as she struggled to breathe. He shouted her name in anguish. He suddenly found himself running towards her and gently holding her up. He felt her breathing get weaker and weaker. She slowly opened her eyes; tears were streaming down her cheeks. Lucy slowly reached a trembling hand to his face and Loke grabbed it, placing her hand to his cheek.

“L-Loke…I’m…I’m sorry…” she said in between breaths.

“Shhh…it’s okay Lucy,” Loke said softly.

“I…I wish…we could…have had…more time…together,” Lucy continued as she struggled to say what she needed to say.

“It’s okay, Lucy,” Loke said, desperate for her to stop wasting what little time she had left, “save your strength. We’ll get you some help. You’ll be okay.”

Lucy shook her head. “I…I hope…we can…see each…other again…”

She smiled weakly and took one final breath. “I…I love you…”

The hand caressing Loke’s cheek suddenly went limp as it slowly slipped from his grasp. He watched as Lucy closed her eyes, her head slumping limply to the side. The tears he had been holding in rushed out.

“Lucy! Lucy!” he called as he shook her.

There was no movement. He pulled her lifeless body close to him as his body began to shake uncontrollably as he cried.

The scene suddenly changed and Loke found himself in another area. The battlefield he was in earlier was no longer there; Lucy’s dead body was no longer in his arms. He looked around and found himself in a memorial. He moved forward slowly, taking in his surroundings. His eyes widened when he saw himself sitting next to a familiar headstone. Loke moved closer as the familiar scene in front of him began to play out.

“Well, Lucy…it’s been 5 years…5 long years without you…” he said, “I know I said that I would always find you no matter how many times you got reborn and make you fall in love with me over and over…but after your death…I just… I just couldn’t move forward…”

Loke coughed. He looked up, his eyes losing focus. “I never returned to the spirit world…”

He laughed. “I know. I know you’d scold me for doing such a foolish thing…but…I am a fool…a fool that’s still hopelessly in love with you…”

He looked at his fading hands and smiled. “It looks like it’s almost time. I managed to survive here for 5 years…and now…I can finally be at ease. I can…I can finally be with you…forever.”

His body began to fade. He closed his eyes and smiled. “I hope we’ll see each other again…”

The memory before him vanished and Loke found himself in the same dark space he was in earlier.

“I remember now…I remember everything…” he said to himself.

The image of Lucy from his past appeared and then gradually changed into the Lucy he knew in the present. He smiled.

“I get it now…”

**End Loke’s POV**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loke slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, wondering where he was.

_“Ah right…I’m at Aquarius’ workplace…”_

“Loke!” a familiar female voice called.

He looked and saw Lucy sitting next to him; she was grinning widely, her face fresh with tears. He sat up and pulled Lucy into an embrace. Lucy wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. 

“I finally found you…” he said softly.

Lucy smiled as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She pulled away and looked at him. “I remember. I remember everything now.”

“As do I,” Loke said as he pulled Lucy forward and seized her lips.

Lucy leaned in, deepening the kiss further. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. The pair separated, still holding onto one another, and looked in the direction of the sound. Aquarius walked in with a clipboard in hand and smiled. She sat down in a chair in front of the couple.

“Well, it looks like you two found the answers you were looking for,” she said as she wiped a stray tear from her eye with her finger, “I’m so happy for you two.”

Lucy and Loke looked at one another and smiled. He gently wiped the tears from Lucy’s eyes with his thumb.

“Why are you still crying, silly?” Loke asked, “this should be a happy moment.”

Lucy laughed. “I _am_ happy you goof. These are tears of happiness.”

Loke laughed and took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

“Thank you, Aquarius,” Loke said and smiled.

“If you hadn’t shown us, I don’t think we would have believed it,” Lucy added and Loke nodded in agreement.

Aquarius laughed. “Well, it is something that is hard to believe. I suppose the moment Loke moved here, it triggered your past memories and they manifested themselves as the dreams you kept seeing. And as fate would have it, you two met. I believe your desire to see each other again played a role in this.”

Lucy smiled and looked at Loke. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close; Lucy happily obliged and leaned into him.

“Anyways…” Aquarius started, “let’s settle the bill now, shall we?”

Aquarius handed them the clipboard she was holding; their jaws dropped.

“A-Are you serious?!” Lucy yelled, surprised with the cost for the session.

“Hey, I thought we were friends, Aquarius…” Loke whined and pouted.

The blunette waved it off. “Hey, a woman’s gotta make a living somehow. And besides, you both know how well known I am. You should have figured my fees aren’t cheap.”

Lucy looked at Loke. “Want to split the bill?”

“Sure, let’s do that,” he answered.

Loke reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed a few bills and gave it to his psychic friend. Lucy pulled out her credit card and gave it to her as well.

“Put the difference on that,” Lucy stated.

Aquarius nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

She got up and left the room. A few minutes later, she returned with Lucy’s card and a receipt.

“There we are,” Aquarius said as she handed back Lucy her card and receipt.

“Thank you,” Lucy said. She put her card and receipt into her wallet and placed it in her purse.

Aquarius glanced at her watch. “Oh, it looks like I got another client coming in soon. I better go set up. It was nice to see you again Loke.”

“Likewise,” Loke replied.

“Don’t forget to invite me to your wedding,” she said mischievously and winked.

Lucy and Loke were taken aback with what Aquarius just said. They both looked down, blushing.

Aquarius laughed. “See you.”

The blunette disappeared into another room, leaving the couple in an awkward position. Loke cleared his throat and got up.

“Well, shall we go?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly; his cheeks were still tinted with a faint blush.

He extended his hand to Lucy. She smiled and she took his hand, entwining her fingers with his. He pulled her up and the two left Eye of the Sea together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy and Loke decided to take a walk through the downtown core of Magnolia after leaving Eye of the Sea. They both didn’t feel like going home just yet.

“I think it was worth the price,” Lucy suddenly said.

“You think so?” Loke asked, “I think she charged us way too much.”

“Well, she solved our mystery, so I think it was worth it,” Lucy replied and smiled, “and besides, she helped bring us closer…reuniting us in a sense.”

Loke smiled. “Well, it definitely explained my initial attraction to you.”

He draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Lucy looked at him and smiled.

“Same with me,” she said.

The clock by the fountain suddenly chimed. It was 6 PM.

“Do you want to grab a bite to eat?” Loke asked.

“Sure,” Lucy answered, “you can pick the place this time.”

“Alright. And I know just the place too,” he said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Lucy smiled as the two of them continued their walk, casually making their way to their next destination.


End file.
